Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Ride 044
"Synchro Killer!!" is the forty-forth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' manga. This chapter was first printed March 21, 2013 in the 5/2013 issue of the V-Jump magazine. Summary Crow tunes Level 5 "Blackwing - Gram the Shining Star" with Level 3 "Blackwing - Pinaka the Waxing Moon." Lazar snickers, mentally urging Crow to Summon his Level 8 Synchro Monster, his Duel Dragon. Crow chants "Fly to me from the last days, clad in obsidian wind! Synchro Summon!" as he Synchro Summons "Black-Winged Dragon Black Feather." Both Duelists are on 4000 Life Points, and as "Black Feather" descends to hover behind Crow, he tells Lazar to let him show him what his Duel Dragon can do. Laughing highly, Lazar tells Crow to try it. Crow remembers that he and his little brother dreamed about winning the D1 Grand Prix, but it wasn't just them, all the Turbo Duellists had that dream. He tells Lazar that he won't forgive him for taking their dream and messing with it. Lazar snorts that a nobody like Crow was allowed to take place in Master Goodwin's noble ritual, and Crow should be honoured. He attacks the 1600 ATK "Jester Puppet King Pantomime," with the 2800 ATK "Black Feather." Lazar activates the effect of "Pantomine," "Second Original," and it shapeshifts into "Black Feather," but retains the orbs that float around it, and also takes on the ATK of "Black Feather." Crow grits his teeth, realizing that they'll take one another out, but Lazar replies that only "Black Feather" will fall; "Pantomine's" ATK changes to match that of the monster that it's battling, and it can't be destroyed by Synchro Monsters. Lazar explains that his Deck is a Synchro-killer Deck. He tells Crow to fall before his "Pantomine," but then claims that he'd like to say that and that he'll show them mercy. He instead activates a Continuous Trap Card, "Tragic Comedy." It prevents "Black Feather" from being destroyed in battle, but instead inflicts its ATK to Crow as damage. Crow is shocked, and Lazar calls it his Jester Theater combo, activating his D-Boost again. Crow is disgusted at Lazar's cheating and Lazar hangs over the back of his Duel Runner, telling Crow to accept his "sublime Sense." Crow takes 2800 damage, lowering his Life Points to 1200. Lazar snorts, thinking that this is the best they can do. He remembers asking Goodwin if the D1 Grand Prix would reveal a Duelist fit to be Diak Um, the Duel Priest. Goodwin replied that Lazar had scouted them from all over the world himself. Lazar protested that Jack is different since he was raised personally by Goodwin. But even if someone adequate to appear among this hastily assmebled lot of ruffians, Lazar feared he might tarnish Goodwin's noble ritual. Goodwin reassured Lazar that he had several safety nets in place, but admitted that he was lucky to have a minion like Lazar. The Lazar family had served him for generations, but Lazar himself was particularly brilliant, and since these were Duelists he found, he doubted he'll have to worry. Besides, if it came down to it, Goodwin thought a devoted man like Lazar would be best suited for the ritual. Lazar was shocked at the praise, but Goodwin had furiously mused that he'd been tired for sifting through gravel for 5000 years, looking for a diamond in the rough. As Crow's Duel Runner flounders, Lazar thinks that even a true diamond has little value until it is polished and elegantly cut, and Goodwin didn't have to hunt through gravel to diamonds. He shrieks that he is the one most suited to perform Goodwin's noble ritual. But Crow is unharmed, and he asks if Lazar thought a soulless Sense like that could take him out. Lazar is horrified that Crow took the D-Boost accelerated Sense and is still standing, but Crow claims that Lazar's cheater Sense is nothing compared to Yusei's, and is weaker than any of the Duelists who fought in the D1 Grand Prix. He activates a Quick-Play Spell Card, "Black Revenge." He sends a "Blackwing" card in his hand, "Blackwing - Delta Union," from his hand to the Graveyard, and battles again. Lazar snarls that this is why he can't stand nobodies; a rematch will change nothing and he'll strike back with his Jester Theather combo. But Crow grins and tells him to take a look at his monster - "Pantomine's" "Second Original" effect isn't working - "Black Revenge" has negated its effect. Then he activates "Black Feather's" effect. For every 400 points of damage, Crow sends one card from his Deck to his Graveyard, and if it's a monster, then "Black Feather" gains 400 ATK. Lazar realizes that he inflicted 2800 damage, so Crow can send seven cards. Begging his friends to help him out, Crow draws seven cards, and seven "Blackwings" - "Blackwing - Bora the Spear", "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind", "Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame", "Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn", "Blackwing - Damascus the Polar Night", "Blackwing - Gladius the Midnight Sun" and "Blackwing - Sharnga the Waning Moon" all appear beside "Black Feather." Lazar protests that it must be a trick, but Crow claims it's no trick; Lazar's copycat monster ticked off his Deck and his "Blackwings." He sends the cards to the Graveyard, boosting "Black Feather's" ATK by 2800, to 5600. Crow claims that "Black Feather" could never lose to a fake, as he won it in a fight against himself, and he speeds up, chanting "Let rage fill your wings! Let emotion sharpen your fangs! Fly, Black-Winged Dragon Black Feather!" Lazar protests that he can't lose to a nobody, and Crow describes his Sense as real, telling Lazar to brace himself. "Black Feather" flies through "Pantomine" with "Black Rage Storm," wiping Lazar out in one hit and destroying his Duel Runner. Lazar screams "Long live Master Goodwin!" as he's thrown to the ground. Crow smiles in satisfaction, telling Yusei that he did it, and now he can head to Aerial Fortress Seibal too. But the pillar of light disappears, leaving no way to get to Seibal. Lazar apologizes to Goodwin, but he's doesn't get long to mourn, as Crow warns him to unseal the Duelists, cracking his knuckles. As Lazar's shrieks echo in the sky, up at Seibal, Yusei has found the Skeleton Knight. Featured Duel: Crow Hogan vs. Lazar Duel continues from the previous Ride. Turn 2: Crow Crow attacks "Jester Puppet King Pantomime" with "Black-Winged Dragon Black Feather", but the effect of "Pantomime" activates, copying the ATK of "Black Feather" and preventing its own destruction. Lazar chains with his face-down "Tragic Comedy", preventing the destruction of "Black Feather" as well, and inflicting damage to Crow equal to its ATK (Crow 4000 → 1200). Crow activates "Black Revenge", sending "Blackwing - Delta Union" from his hand to the Graveyard to make "Black Feather" and "Pantomime" battle again, this time with the latter's effects negated; additionally, the effect of "Black Feather" activates: Crow sends 1 card from the top of his Deck to the Graveyard for each 400 damage he took, and for each monster card sent, it will gain 400 ATK. Since he took 2800, Crow sends 7 cards: "Blackwing - Bora the Spear", "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind", "Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame", "Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn", "Blackwing - Damascus the Polar Night", "Blackwing - Gladius the Midnight Sun" and "Blackwing - Sharnga the Waning Moon". Since all 7 are monsters, "Black Feather" gains 2800 ATK (2800 → 5600). "Black Feather" destroys "Pantomime" (Lazar 4000 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italic debuted here. Notes